The Mermen Tails
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: Two worlds: the Mako gang and the H20 club, collide when Will spots Zac as a merman. Will becomes so jealous of merpeople, he forces Zac to get him in the moon pool on a full moon, and Will becomes a merman! Meanwhile, Nixie, Lyla, Cleo, and Rikki are fighting over who should rightfully own the moon pool, while Sirena and Bella have become friends. What will happen?
1. Merman, Meet Diver

**A/N: I know my profile said this story would be published on the 13th, and I am very sorry for the delay. But I have a lot going on and not much time to write chapters and stories. **

**Anyway, this is my brand-new H20/Mako Mermaids Story! My 1st crossover so enjoy!**

* * *

Will pulled himself out of the water. He had just finished a morning swim.

_Finally I can swim without Sophie making me do perfect, _he thought.

Sophie walked over to him.

"So you just finished a swim?" she asked.

Will nodded his head.

"And, uh…you did pretty well, right?" Sophie still wouldn't shut up about Will joining the Olympics.

"Soph, forget it. I am not a World Champion and I never will be" Will responded.

"But…the fame, the publicity, the–"

"Money? I know. But I don't want to do it, ok? So drop it."

Sophie scoffed and walked away.

In the back of Will's mind, he had a feeling that he let Sophie down, and maybe he should've done what she wanted.

But Will deleted that thought and jumped back into the water.

He began to swim around and look at the underwater fish.

All of a sudden, Will saw a huge blue tail come out of nowhere.

Curious, he followed the fish towards a beach.

Will got a closer look. He got a feeling. A treacherous feeling you get when something isn't what it seems.

When he got close enough, Will was able to get a view of the fish as clear as day.

His jaw dropped. Water went into his mouth.

The fish was half boy.

It was a black-haired boy with a blue tail.

A merman.

The merman looked at Will. He had a fearful look on his face and turned away. The merman torpedoed away.

And Will knew the direction it was headed– Mako Island.

_A merman?! On the Gold Coast?!_

Will wondered if the merman he saw was related to Bella, Rikki, or Cleo.

_No, they wouldn't lie. _

_Or maybe they had a brother who just transformed. _

_No, I would've met him before. _

_Whatever. I'm going home. _

* * *

Zac swam into the pool at Rita's house.

"Lyla! Sirena! Nixie!" he called through the grotto as soon as he was dry and human again.

Lyla stood up.

"What's wrong?" Nixie asked.

"We have a problem." Zac said.

"What happened?" questioned Sirena.

"Well…I was swimming along, and all of a sudden, there was this diver boy who, um…"

"He saw you? Zac you should've been more careful!" Nixie said.

Rita came into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Zac was exposed to another land boy." Lyla answered.

"Oh, no." Rita put her hands on her head.

"Rita, don't worry. We'll fix it" Sirena assured her.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Lyla told Zac.

"Not really. I panicked and swam away."

"Well, we've gotta find him. He could tell everyone!" Nixie started to sound really worried.

"Nixie, we _will _figure it out." Sirena held her arm with her hand.

* * *

Bella walked into Rikki's cafe. She found Will sitting all alone in a booth.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Will nodded. He seemed a little…stunned.

"Is everything okay?" Bella said.

"There's…another…another…"

"Another what?"

"I was taking a morning swim this morning, and I saw a…a tail."

Bella blinked in disbelief.

"Are you sure it wasn't Cleo or Rikki?"

"No. It was a blue tail. Anyway, I followed it, and it turns out that it was a…merman."

Bella gasped.

_A merman?!_

"But–it–it can't be!"

Bella stood up to go find Cleo and Rikki, but she was stopped by another boy. She tried to go around him, but he stood in front of her. Over and over she tried to walk past the boy. He would stand in front of her, she would go the other way, and he would block her. This went on for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Bella shoved him aside and walked away.

Meanwhile, the boy who blocked her stood in front of Will.

"Hey, you!" he said.

Will looked up at him. His eyes widened and he stood up.

"Hey, you're that merman I saw this morning!"

A dark-haired girl from behind the boy said, "I told you he would remember you!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zac. You?"

"My name's Will. What the heck are you? I mean, I just thought there were only Rikki, Cleo, and Bella–"

Oh, great. Now he had spilled the girls' secret!

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

Will didn't say anything. He looked at the three girls behind him.

"Are you, uh, also, I guess you could say…mermaids?"

The three girls exchanged nervous glances.

Silence flowed through the five of them.

Finally, Will gave up and walked fast out of the cafe.

Zac ran after him.

"Will! Wait up!"

Will didn't look back.

Zac grabbed his arm.

"Look, yes, I am a merman, but you can't tell anyone. If you do there will be trouble."

Will wanted to tell Zac that there were also another three mermaids out there.

"Okay. I'll stay quiet."

He walked away and didn't turn around.

* * *

"…So anyway, that boy named Will said he would keep quiet." Lyla explained to Rita. "And we will all be safe."

"Just like that? I don't really think he'd just agree that fast." Rita said doubtfully.

"So what? At least we won't be exposed. Just be happy that Will isn't going to blab about merpeople to the world."

"We don't know that for sure–"

"Rita, could you just be a little bit hopeful for once? You always look at the bad side and look out for the worst." Nixie retorted.

"That's because I don't want us to be exposed–"

"No, you just don't want _you _to be exposed. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Nixie angrily stormed out of the grotto.

* * *

"No way! A merman?" Rikki said at the moon pool.

"Yep. Will was swimming and he saw a boy with a blue tail!"

"Wel, does he know about us?" Cleo nervously asked.

"Thankfully, no. But he's pretty sure there are another three mermaids out there"

"Really?"

"I don't know their names. But we need to be careful at all costs."

But just then, there was another black-brown haired mermaid who entered the moon pool. She looked at the others with shock.

Another sandy blonde mermaid swam in, and she was followed by a blonde mermaid.

"Who are you?" Cleo asked.

The brunette mermaid said, "I'm Nixie, and this is Lyla and Sirena. What're you doing in our secret place?"

"_Your _secret place? This cave is ours." Rikki responded.

"No, it's not! We were here first!" Lyla said.

"We became mermaids here!"

"We were _born_ mermaids and have lived here all our lives!"

"We won't just leave and let you have it!"

"Well we won't just swim away and give it up!"

"Guys, can't we all just share the moon pool?" Sirena asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, it's not like we desperately need it to live."

"Well, where else will we go?!" Rikki angrily asked.

"We want you to be gone tomorrow" Lyla said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Cleo chimed in.

"Neither are we!" Nixie replied.

All of the mermaids turned away from each other. Nixie, Lyla, Cleo, and Rikki swam out of the moon pool.

Sirena and Bella were alone.

"How did this happen so fast?" Sirena said.

"I don't know. I think we should stay out of it. By the way, I'm Bella. Are you Sirena?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could be friends?"

"Yes." Bella smiled, and so did Sirena.

Enemies, and friends, had formed.

* * *

**So was it a good start? Huh? Please review and share your thoughts. **

**:):):):):)**


	2. Answers Just Make Questions

Rita awoke one morning to find Poseidon lying next to her. She stroked his back, and her fingers could feel the vibration of the white cat's purring.

Suddenly, Lyla burst into her bedroom.

"Rita! We have a problem!" Lyla exclaimed. Rita sat up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sirena and I woke up and Nixie is gone!"

"Where in the world would she go? She hardly knows the land."

Sirena jogged in.

"I think I know where she is." Sirena said.

Lyla and Sirena ran out of the grotto and dove into the pool outside of Rita's cave.

It wasn't long before they had sped towards the beach and dried themselves off as quickly as possible.

They started running towards the cafe. Not the Ocean Cafe. The other cafe where they first met Will.

There it was: The red glowing sign that spelled out the title "Rikki's".

Lyla followed Sirena into the cafe.

Nixie stood not far away, right in front of Will. She was confronting him!

From so far away, the others couldn't hear what she was saying. But Sirena and Lyla obviously knew she was threatening him.

Nixie pushed him a bit, and Will said something back, and walked off without another word.

Lyla narrowed her eyes and stomped straight over to Nixie.

"What did you say to him?" Lyla demanded.

"I told him to stay quiet." Nixie crossed her arms.

"He was perfectly fine before, and then you had to go and medal with it!"

"I did it so he wouldn't say a single word."

"Zac was also worried about Will telling the world!"

"Since when have you ever listened to what Zac says?"

"Since it means we could end up locked up and exposed as mermaids!"

Nixie pushed Lyla aside and glared at Sirena.

The next thing they knew, Nixie had stormed out of Rikki's cafe.

* * *

Sirena and Bella met secretly at the moon pool. They had so much in common, and felt like they'd been BFFs forever.

"So who do you like?" Bella asked.

"I really like this boy David who works at the Ocean Cafe" Sirena responded. "How about you?"

"I'm dating Will"

"You are?"

"Yeah, he too was pretty shocked to find out I was a mermaid"

"Did you tell him personally?"

"No. He got me wet, I dove into the canal, and he followed me, and saw me with a tail."

"David doesn't know I'm a mermaid"

"Well, do you think you should tell him?"

"More than anything" Sirena sighed. "But Nixie and Lyla would kill me if I did."

"Why do you always listen to what they say?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, it all started one night on a full moon. Back then, Nixie, Lyla, and I were mermaids forever. We didn't have legs. Anyway, under the moonlight in the moon pool, somehow, Zac managed to find an entrance into the moon pool. The next thing we knew, Zac had fallen into the moon pool, and he became, a, a merman. We didn't know that until the next day when we saw him fall into the canal. When we returned to Mako and told the pod–"

"Wait, what's a pod?" Bella quickly asked.

"It's a group of mermaids who used to live at Mako. We once lived with them. Anyway, they were furious and thought it was our fault Zac fell into the moon pool, and they…cast us out."

"You mean they kicked you out of the pod?"

"Of course not! They didn't have legs." Sirena and Bella chuckled. "But yeah, they left Mako and Nixie, Lyla, and I were left alone on the island. Everyone in the pod left, even my sister, Aquata!"

"Sirena, I'm so sorry. That's so sad"

Sirena nodded her head.

"Anyway, the point is that Lyla, Nixie, and I are like sisters. We practically live together. If I let them down, I will lose the only friends I have!"

Sirena felt tears starting to come out of her eyes.

But then she felt Bella's hand grasp hers.

"Sirena, I'm your friend now, and I will always be here for you."

Bella smiled. So did Sirena.

Sirena had made another mermaid friend, one she could actually count on.

* * *

Cleo found Zac sitting at the Ocean Cafe, not far from Rikki's cafe.

She quickly identified him as the merman Will had seen.

All she had to do was make sure.

_Hmmmm…_

Cleo thought hard. She had to get him wet without getting herself wet, too. Otherwise they'd both be in big trouble.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted a drink of water sitting in front of Zac.

Cleo walked a little further over to him, made sure no one was looking, and–

_Splash!_

Cleo had used her powers to tip over that glass of water. Zac's arm was soaking wet.

While frantically looking for somewhere to hide, his arm water had splashed Cleo. It was only a few drops, but enough to make the transformation occur.

_Oh, great!_

Both of them darted into the supply closet, and lost their legs together.

The magic sensation made them lose their balance and they fell over with an orange and blue tail taking their legs' place.

Both of them looked at each other in shock.

"So there _are _other mermaids!" said Zac.

"And you're that merman Will saw!" Cleo exclaimed.

Zac's face made a scowl. "You mean he _told _people?!"

"Relax! He just told Bella, and Bella told Rikki and I–"

"Who is this Bella girl?"

"His girlfriend and–"

"Well in my experience, do not EVER tell your girlfriend about merpeople!"

"What is your problem anyway?"

"My problem is thanks to you I was nearly exposed as a fish!"

"That makes two of us!"

"Oh, so it's my fault you poured water on me?"

"And it's my fault I know about you?"

"Whatever."

Zac started to heat up the water on his tail.

Cleo was fascinated and confused why he had the same powers as Rikki.

Soon, he was a boy again and started drying off Cleo's tail.

"How long have you been a mermaid?" Zac asked. He somehow wanted to know.

"Well, about two or three years." Cleo responded.

"I've only been a merman for about three months."

"Only?" Cleo thought that was a lot longer than he said.

"So, um, how much do you know about mermaid history?"

Cleo shrugged. "Not much, I guess. Why?"

"Well, it's just, I wanted to know if you knew about…never mind."

By then, Cleo's tail was completely dry and her legs came back to her.

Cleo stood up. She slowly smiled at Zac and she watched him step out of the supply closet.

Cleo felt her heart…beating. Not normally. She felt that feeling when you just meet a boy you, well, like.

Cleo didn't know exactly why, but she sort of _liked_ Zac. Not just as some merman that Will spotted.

She had never felt like this ever since she first met Lewis when they were five.

But she didn't have deep feelings for Zac.

Cleo didn't know her feelings for Zac so well, but she did know _one _thing:

_Zac was hiding something more than just the fact he was a merman. _

* * *

**The end of chapter two**

**Coming Up In Chapter Three…**

**-What is Zac hiding from Cleo other than he was a merman?**

**-Is Will tearing Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie's friendship apart?**

**-Who shall rightfully claim the moon pool?**

**Find out in chapter three!**

**:)**


	3. The Deal

Will slouched on the wooden dock. He stared at the water.

_Merpeople are everywhere._

He didn't know why, but Will wanted to be…like Zac.

A merman.

Swimming freely in the ocean, someplace where he could hide from all annoying people (aka Sophie).

A small smile hit his face when Will pictured just swimming in the deep blue sea, feeling more free than ever.

He closed his eyes and imagined living with a blue tail.

But he was stuck with legs.

Will was jealous. Of all the mermaids.

Ever since he found out about Bella, he never told anyone, but felt different from everyone else around him. All his friends were sea creatures.

Compared to how the girls felt different about being mermaids, Will felt the same, but as a human.

_I want to be a merman, and that's just what will happen. _

* * *

A little while later, Will had invited Zac over to talk about…something.

"Hey, Will." Zac said as he approached Will's boat shack.

Will sat up from the dock.

"Sit down, Zac." Will said in his trying-to-be-nice tone.

Zac sat down. Will brought a camera from behind him.

"I just got this new camera." Will said.

"It looks pretty cool." commented Zac.

"HD retina display, focuses on every single picture."

"Neat."

Will stood up and paced back and forth.

He took a quick glance at Zac, then at the camera.

Zac had a confused look on his face. What was Will doing?

Suddenly, Zac felt Will's hands shove him into the canal.

Zac swam up to the surface, and within seconds, his clothes and legs were replaced with a blue tail.

Gasping for air, Zac scowled at Will. Before he knew it, Will had snapped a picture of him, as a merman. He splashed at the camera, hoping it would mess up the photo, but it was too late.

He turned to swim away. "Not so fast." Will called.

Zac turned around nervously at Will.

Will turned his camera to the screen and showed the picture of Zac as a merman to him.

Unlike Zac's hopes, the picture clearly showed everything a merman picture would need: Zac's face, and more importantly, the scaly blue tail that showed up on the small camera screen.

"What have you done?" asked Zac.

Will didn't answer his question.

"Like I said, this camera makes really good pictures. It would be a shame if this one showed to the public."

Zac gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. In fact, I could run this to the press right now."

"Please, don't!" Zac's do-not-do-that-or-else voice had turned into his please-oh-please-don't-do-that-I-will-do-anything voice.

"Well, under one condition."

"Anything. Anything at all." Zac gazed at Will, wondering what he was going to say.

"If you get someone in the moon pool on a full moon then…"

"They will become a mermaid or merman."

"It seems pretty cool to be a merman, huh?"

"Will, just get to the point!"

"Get me in the moon pool on a full moon, or else this picture will be on every single newspaper within a hundred miles."

Zac's jaw dropped.

Either risk it all by refusing to make Will a merman…

Or do as he says and protect his secret…

Will's eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm waiting for an answer…" said Will.

If he didn't get Zac in the moon pool, that picture would be everywhere…

People would know he was a merman…

People would figure out about the girls…

Nixie, Sirena…

and Lyla.

She'd be in big trouble…

They would do experiments on her…

They would send her to a circus…

Finally, Zac nodded his head at Will.

"Okay. It's a deal."

Will smirked.

Zac turned and finally had a chance to swim far, far away.

* * *

Nixie sat on the couch and stared at the wall.

Lyla came into the room and glared at Nixie. She started to turn away, but Nixie stopped her.

"Lyla, wait." Nixie said.

"What is it?" Lyla asked.

Nixie was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry for being so rude at the cafe."

"It's fine."

"I just can't help but get the feeling Will wants something more than to know about Zac."

"Like what?"

"Like, maybe he wants to become…you know…"

Lyla shook her head and smiled.

"Come on, Nixie. We both know that won't happen. You're just imagining the worst."

"I know. I just have a feeling we shouldn't trust Will."

"Nixie, you heard him. Will said he won't tell anyone."

"Yeah. Maybe I am just imagining things."

"Exactly."

* * *

That night, Will spent an entire fifteen minutes staring at the photo of Zac as a merman.

Soon he would be like that.

He imagined his face replacing Zac's.

It would be the best time every.

Will turned off his camera and set it on the table.

He waled towards the couch and closed his eyes, feeling more happy than ever.

But happiness would soon be trouble as a snoopy Sophie walked in.

_What picture was he staring at? _she thought.

Sophie stood by the wall for a good twenty minutes until when she knew Will was asleep.

She tiptoed towards the table and lifted Will's camera off of the table.

Then Sophie pressed the red power button and the screen lit up.

A photo popped up on the screen.

A photo more jaw-dropping than ever.

Sophie gaped at the image.

She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

It was a picture of a boy.

Not just a normal boy.

This boy had black hair, and he had a blue _tail. _

No regular boy was on that screen.

This was some sort of fish.

Half-teenage boy, half-fish.

A merman. A real live merman.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? Please review!**

**And feel free to share some ideas about the future chapters of this story!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my profile for frequent updates!**

**Thanks,**

**Bye! :)**


	4. Sophie the Sneak

**Wow. It feels like I haven't updated this story in weeks but it's really been two days! I am just in a really good writing mood. I guess it's that and the fact I will be going on vacation in a week and I want to get most of the story down. But I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The morning Gold Coast sunshine forced Will to open his eyes. He sat up on the couch and looked at his calendar.

The next full moon would be on next Thursday.

On the outside, Will was smiling, but deep down in his mind, he felt guilty for threatening to expose Zac unless he got him in the moon pool on a full moon.

He couldn't help it. His conscience told him to just apologize to Zac and just forget about becoming a merman.

But he wouldn't. Will wouldn't stop until he was a merman. This was what he wanted, and this was what he would get.

Sophie's faint voice coming from her bedroom hit Will's ear.

_What is she talking about?_

Will looked at the table. The camera was gone!

Oh, no.

Will quietly got up from the couch and walked over to Sophie's room.

Of course, she had the camera on her desk. She was sitting on her bed, talking on the phone.

"Yes…Today at 2:00…Can you get them printed?…Well, actually just one…a merman!…stop laughing!…Yes, that's what I told you…I'M NOT CRAZY!…Thank you…Sophie Benjamin…I'll pick up the photo later today…Yes…bye."

Sophie hung up on the phone. Will knew that was the correct time to enter the room.

"What was that all about?" Will asked. There was no doubt Sophie was trying to hide the camera from her brother.

"What was what all about?" She asked innocently.

"You were getting photos printed–"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Will dug out the camera from her hands behind Sophie's back.

"What are you doing with my camera?" he asked.

"Nothing! I was just…looking at some pictures."

"Of what?"

Sophie finally broke down. She grabbed the camera and showed Will the photo of Zac.

"Will, take a look at this! It's a photo of a real, one hundred percent real merman. A merman! There's nothing else like this in Australia! Think about it: We'll be famous, we'll make millions of dollars!"

A scowl printed on Will's face.

"Absolutely not. We are not telling anyone about this."

Will snatched the camera from Sophie and stormed out of her room.

_I'll prove it to him! I'll make money myself. I'll show that photo to the world! _Sophie thought.

* * *

Zac swam into the moon pool where Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla were.

"Um guys we have a problem" said Zac.

"What is it this time?" Nixie said, sounding annoyed.

"Yesterday Will shoved me in the water and took a picture of me–"

"What?" said Lyla and Sirena at the same time.

"It gets worse: he said that if I didn't gt him in the moon pool on a full moon he'd show the photo to the world!"

Lyla shook her head.

"You can't get him in the moon pool" she said.

"But he can't just let Will expose him!" Nixie pointed out.

All four merpeople were silent.

One photo, One crisis.

* * *

Sophie was determined to expose the merman.

But first of all, she had to find out who he really was. He had to be a teenage boy on land.

She walked casually to the cafe. Sophie went to work but kept an eye out for the boy that looked like the merman in the photo.

Sophie served customers, washed dishes, and flirted with Zane. Same routine as always.

But for hours, that boy didn't show up. Frustration and disappointment kept building up in Sophie's body.

Finally, about an hour before Rikki's was going to close, Sophie's heart leapt.

A dark-haired boy walked into the cafe.

Sophie smiled as she realized he was the merman from the picture.

All she had to do was prove it.

She polished a dish with a towel, the glued her eyes to the boy.

Just as planned, he sat down in a chair.

Sophie marched to his table.

"Welcome to Rikki's cafe. Can I get you anything?" she said.

"Uh, I'll just have an ice water." he responded.

"Okay. Coming right up!" Sophie was acting more cheerful than ever.

She walked back to the counter and poured him a water. Sophie also grabbed a wet rag, which was a part of her plan.

Sophie placed the drink on his table. She pretended to wipe his table, but it was part of her scam.

_Wham! _Sophie pretended to make it an accident, but she really purposely knocked over the cup of ice water while wiping his table.

The freezing cold water splashed onto the boy's lap.

Ice cubes fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry" Sophie said innocently.

Frantically, the boy darted into the office, with Sophie following him.

He slammed the door and the transformation turned him into a merman.

* * *

Zac sat up. He was shocked to find out he wasn't alone: the red-headed waitress was right behind him.

The girl smirked.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Zac stammered.

"I'm Sophie. And you are?" she responded.

"Zac. I'm Zac."

"Well, Zac, it is my understanding that my brother got a photo of you."

_Will. He showed the photo to her!_

"You can't tell anyone!"

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well I am not going to tell anyone."

Zac breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I am going to show that photo to the world." Sophie finished.

Zac's eyes widened.

"Please! Don't do that!"

"You can't stop me, you fish."

The name struck Zac like lightning.

"But why?"

"The publicity, fame, and money."

"Please–"

"I have made up my mind and I will not change it."

Sophie walked out of the office.

* * *

Back at the Ocean Cafe, Bella and Sirena waited for performing time.

They were going to sing a duet together.

Sirena and Bella had worked on a song together.

At last, David announced the time for performing.

Bella and Sirena walked onstage.

"David, we're gonna do a duet together." Sirena said. "This is Bella."

Bella smiled at David. Sirena was right. He was kinda cute.

David started playing his guitar. Bella and Sirena gripped their microphones.

Their harmonious singing voices filled the cafe with a beautiful song.

Singing together, they brought everyone's spirits up.

**I thought that life was kind, **

**Just a state of mind,**

**Then I found you and the sun shone brightly.**

**It's like when you're alone,**

**Just pick up the phone,**

**I hear your voice and I don't feel so empty. **

**I, I,**

**You can do anything,**

**I, I, I.**

**'Cause I, I, I believe in all that I can be. **

**And I, I, I fell like the air,**

**Now I can breath. **

**And think about love, 'bout love,**

**And think about you.**

The customers applauded. Sirena and Bella smiled at each other.

The two held hands and bowed before to the audience.

They loved it that way; being together, singing together, it was perfect.

* * *

**The End**

**Yeah, yeah. I know that in S3E2 Bella sings that song about Rikki, but to me this song fits Sirena and Bella's friendship perfectly. **

**Please review!**

**Don't forget to check out my profile for frequent updates. **

**Bye!**


End file.
